


Simon/Nathan Manip

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Misfits
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Manip, Old work, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Only one person can save him.</i>
</p>
<p>I was going to write an accompanying fic to this, but I got lazy and then fell out of love with the show. Enjoy! Images and textures aren't mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon/Nathan Manip

  
[](http://i695.photobucket.com/albums/vv317/mrjdt/Misfits%20manips/the_kiss.png)   
**Icons:**  
[](http://i695.photobucket.com/albums/vv317/mrjdt/Misfits%20manips/nimon_icon_2.png) [](http://i695.photobucket.com/albums/vv317/mrjdt/Misfits%20manips/nimon_icon_1.png)


End file.
